Klemper
Klemper is a minor recurring ghost in Danny Phantom. He is always seen begging for Friends. Like the Box Ghost, he usually appears for comic relief. History In "Fanning the Flames," Danny fends off Klemper's attempts to befriend him while mapping out the Ghost Zone. He eventually gets the upper hand in their fight and traps Klemper in a frozen wasteland behind a refrigerator door. When he lands there, he sees a penguin and asks it if it wants to be his friend, causing the penguin to waddle away. At the end of the episode, Klemper follows behind Ember on a path of frozen islands after Danny traps her in the Ghost Zone. He continuously chants Ember's name, which annoys her making her say "Stop saying my name!" despite her earlier desire for the whole world to chant her name. In "Reign Storm," Klemper flees the Ghost Zone with other ghosts after Pariah Dark destroys their homes. Later, when the ghosts gather to help Danny fight Pariah's soldiers, Klemper freezes a group of soldiers and the Box Ghost wraps them in bubble wrap. After Klemper pushes the trapped soldiers down a hill, he asks the Box Ghost, "Now will you be my friend?" to which the Box Ghost responds with, "Never!" In "Secret Weapons," Klemper is first seen at Floody Waters, freezing over the water park with his breath. When Jazz tries to attack him with the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick, she calls Klemper "Friendly Fiend" and blocks his balls of ice with the bat. However, she slips on the icy ground and accidentally hits Danny into a frozen water slide, allowing Klemper to escape. Later, Klemper tries to befriend Vlad in his lab, but Vlad rejects him and throws him through his open ghost portal when he hears the doorbell ring. Klemper appears three times in "Phantom Planet." First, he flies past Danny's window while being chased by Masters' Blasters. Then, he is seen in the net Danny uses to round up ghosts, and finally he is seen on the tower at the end helping to turn the Earth intangible. Appearance Klemper is large and has icy blue skin and blond hair. He wears striped pink pajamas. His speech is somewhat slurred. Personality Klemper has a deep necessity for friends, but his creepy demeanor hasn't worked in his favor, causing him to remain alone and desperate. When provoked, he retaliates with ice-based attacks. Powers and Abilities *'Intangibility': Standard ghost power. *'Invisibility': Standard ghost power. *'Flight': Standard ghost power. *'Cryokinesis': Klemper can breathe icy cold energy and throw balls of ice. *'Superhuman strength': Klemper was strong enough to easily overcome Danny in their first fight. Sightings Trivia *Klemper is one of the few ghosts in the series who is neither a villain nor an ally. *Klemper bears several resemblences to Casper the Friendly Ghost. Both ghosts are of children who want to make friends, and Klemper's ice powers are a reference to how Casper died of hypothermia. Jazz even refers to Klemper as the "Friendly Fiend" in "Secret Weapons." Gallery Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring antagonists